Rebound
by deadtodd
Summary: Wally was brooding, Robin was the optimist, and Megan... Well she just couldn't stop crying.


**Grimmy:**_ Okay, sooo, this is my fill for the Out of Your Comfort Zone Pairing challenge. And true to it's title, nothing is more out of my comfort zone than this is. _

He looked at her. Sniffling, rubbing at her eyes, hiccuping a bit. He looked back at his best friend. _Just a friend_, he reminded himself. He couldn't win with the girls. He couldn't win with the guys, although the hand curled around his own said something different. It was frustrating really, no matter how you looked at it. And the worst part was that he was willing to go along with it. Go along with being the screw up, comic relief guy who happened to be great for rebounds.

He was strongly reminded of some ABC Family direct to TV movie. Where the goober gets the girl, or guy(because he really wanted both), after perking them up. Only this was just a reminder. Because shit like that never happened in real life no matter how good you were at making people smile. And Wally had made his peace with that quite some time ago. Sure, it was really lame, but it was probably the best deal he was going to get.

Sucking up to an alien girl who was in love with the clone of an alien guy was a lot easier than trying to comfort the Boy Wonder next to him, Boy Blunder when it came to anything remotely romantic. And it was ten times easier than going out and finding some nice civilian that would not only deal with his unexplained disappearances but would also trust him unconditionally. So he stuck with this.

Watching Megan, the previously mentioned alien girl who he'd been trying to court for a good year, while she teared up over some emotionless superjerk who could care less. Although Wally knew that was unfair to think about Superboy for several reasons, he still needed someone to be angry with. Being angry at himself just didn't seem like much fun anymore and he didn't want to be angry with Megan. And no matter how much he actually did _want_ to be angry at Robin, Dick really did suit him, he just couldn't be. It didn't really matter who else he listed because when it all came down to it, all of this was because of Superboy.

With that damn strength of his and those brooding blue eyes. How eyes could be brooding, Wally wasn't sure. But Superboy had pulled it off and apparently it meant that it was mandatory for everyone to fall in fucking love with him. He wouldn't be surprised if Kaldur had some sort of guy crush on him too. He slouched down and pulled his legs to his chest so he could rest his head on his knees.

Wally ignored the concerned look on Robin's face and settled for returning the slight squeeze on his hand. He felt like brooding and he'd be damned if he let the Boy Wonder distract him from doing that. Robin scooted a little closer and nudged Wally with his arm; his bottom lip jutted out a little in a classic pout and Wally huffed. He rolled his eyes in an exaggerated manner as he turned his body so he was looking away from the Boy Wonder.

He really wondered if he could do it. Settle for being a rebound. And if she did go for it she'd kinda, sorta be like his rebound. He did know Robin a lot longer but he wasn't quite sure if he was still the majority stock holder when it came to his heart. He really did like Megan. A lot. She couldn't help but to be nice all the time, it came second nature. And her somewhat innocent attitude shined in contrast to Robin's know-it-all snark. Sometimes.

But he'd be a liar if he said he didn't find Robin's attitude attractive. He liked that about his younger friend, that he was always sure of himself. He never doubted. He didn't hesitate before taking action. He didn't have to, he was good enough to hold his own no matter what it was. He squeezed Robin's hand again.

"You should go be with her." Hardly a whisper and had Wally not been so close he probably wouldn't have heard it. Robin's hold on his hand was almost unbearably tight. Wally liked the fleeting idea that maybe the Boy Wonder didn't want to let go. "She needs you man... And you wanna be there for her."

Wally felt extremely aware of his breathing. The way the warm, slow wind brushed against his nostril hair. He felt odd... Unsure. He was hesitating again. He swallowed and nodded slowly, glancing at Robin who was now looking away. His legs felt like jelly as he climbed to his feet and started to walk towards Megan. Robin didn't release his hand until the very last second and the unsure feeling returned.

He sat down next to the green skinned girl and almost instantly, she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face against his chest. New wave of fresh tears. Maybe for a few months... he wouldn't mind playing rebound. He slid his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead lightly. He didn't believe in gods but maybe, if there was one out there somewhere, they would do him a solid and make this work.

He doubted it.

**Grimmy:**_ Uh there are obvious hints at a bisexual Wally crushing on Robin, it just slipped it's way in there. Hmm, there was more I wanted to add to this A/N but I can't really remember everything. And that last bit was supposed to be a nod towards Wally choosing Megan. Woot, woot for an angstier Wally. I hope you all enjoyed, erp. _


End file.
